High School Reunion
by Dirty Talkin' Edward contest
Summary: Ten years after leaving high school, Emmett McCarty returns for the ten year class reunion. Is he ready to face his old class mates once again, including his high school crush? Slash pairings. Rated M for a reason. Contest entry for Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest.


**Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

**Title**: High School Reunion

**Pairing**: Edward & Emmett

**Rating**:M

**Summary**: Ten years after leaving high school, Emmett McCarty returns for the ten year class reunion. Is he ready to face his old class mates once again, including his high school crush? Slash pairings. Rated M for a reason. Contest entry for Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest.

**Disclaimer**: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

I wanted him from the first moment I set eyes on him, years ago at Forks High School. There was always an arrogance about the way he walked, the casual way he swung his hips, drawing my attention to his ass. There was also a slender body, covered in just the right amount of muscle to stop him being too skinny, but not enough to make him look like the jocks on the soccer team.

All that was before I even thought about his face. He had a strong, well defined jaw line I wanted to run my fingers along, before running them through the unruly mess of his hair, golden brown with shimmers of reds. His appearance always looked effortless, but I was sure he spent hours in front of the mirror perfecting his trademark, freshly-fucked look. There had to be male models willing to die for the looks he was rocking. Half the school, including me, wanted to reach out and grab his ass - or in my case, bite it. I dreamed of how he would look naked in my bed, but I knew my dreams and lust-filled fantasies about Edward Cullen would never come true. They would be kept for my own entertainment and jerk-off sessions.

The problem was Edward was straight, and I definitely wasn't.

There was no way he would be interested in me, Emmett McCarty. I wasn't anything special. No one paid me any attention; no one else had a chance when they were in the same year as Edward Cullen.

I watched longingly as girls hung off his every word. I was jealous when he picked a lucky girl to take home and fuck, wishing it was me he chose. But that was never meant to be.

Tonight was the night of our class reunion. Ten years since we left the torment, for me, that was high school. Being a gay teen growing up in a small town was tough. I had no one to look up to as a role model.

It had been ten whole years since I'd last seen him in the flesh, though I did check in on him through Facebook every now and again. His relationship status always read 'It's complicated', but he regularly posted pictures of himself with women. I wrongly assumed he'd married his girlfriend from senior year; Isabella Swan. I was insanely jealous of her back then. What did she have that I didn't, other than tits and a pussy? For whatever reason, they must not have worked out, or if they did, they were keeping it secret.

I found myself standing in the hallway outside the gym, where all I had to do was push through the double doors, and I would be face-to-face with my high school class once again.

I moved as far away as I could after graduating. After finding a job in a small town in South Carolina on a building site, there was nothing to keep me in Forks. I tried to forget him, but I couldn't. Relationships came and went, but no one held my attention like he did. Maybe the fact that I couldn't have him only made me want him more. I'd compared every man I dated to the ideal that was him, perched high on a pedestal I had placed him on. I planned to lay those demons to rest for once and for all and move on with my life.

The music pounded in the gym. Taking a deep breath, I put on a winning smile as I pushed the doors open and stepped inside. My eyes scanned the room quickly, spotting him standing with his old group, holding court by the refreshment table.

People turned and stared when I walked in. I guess I was the one person they didn't expect to see. Most of them still lived either in or near Forks, but I was the one to break the mold. With confidence, I passed a group of women to get a drink, choosing to break through the middle of the group. I knew they would be watching me, surprised at how much I'd changed since graduation.

In high school, I was a wimp; I never played sports, and was pale, tall, and thin. Thanks to long hours on a building site and years of manual labor, I was tan and musclular. If the stares aimed at me were any indication, they must have thought I looked good.

Snatching one of the plastic tumblers filled with what passed for beer around here, I walked away, leaving them to their excited chatter and flirtatious glances. Some things never changed; Lauren and Jessica still got giggly when someone caught their eye. Rolling my eyes, I let them get on with reliving their teenage years. It was a shame I wasn't interested in any of them, as they would have been easy pickings.

As usual, he was right in the center of things. People wanted to be with him, and he seemed to be lapping up the attention, unaware of anyone outside his inner circle. I, however, had eyes for him and him alone.

The night was boring, so I stuck to the sidelines, observing. I spoke to a couple of people, occasionally refilling my beer. Some of the teachers asked how I was doing. They seemed surprised I owned my own successful construction company. Seems I wasn't pegged to be a winner. I was counting down the minutes until I could leave without seeming too rude.

My breath caught in my throat as he glanced in my direction. Our eyes met for a split second before he broke the stare, directing his attention back to Lauren Mallory clawing at his arm.

I had no doubt he would be fucking Lauren later on, and I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach. I wanted it to be me he fucked, not her. She was a reminder of his past, the glory days he enjoyed through school. Now was her chance to finally get her perfectly manicured claws into him, when I wanted it so badly to be me. Lauren was clearly out to have some fun, recapturing the social status she once had. Especially since now she was probably nothing more than a trophy wife - someone to look good on her husband's arm. She was still desperate to show she was popular and wanted after all these years. Pathetic, really.

Every time he laughed, a shiver ran through me. My eyes, of their own volition, automatically moved to where he stood. Everything I'd ever wanted was encased in a well-fitting suit. He was perfection; tall and handsome, his cheekbones perfectly chiseled. Hair, once so unruly, was now tamed, pushed back and doubtless held in place with just the right amount of product. I longed to run my fingers through those locks of his to see if they were as soft as they looked. I wanted to mess it up so he looked more like he did back in high school, as he groaned in appreciation at the dexterity of my fingers. This new look was good on him, but without a doubt, I preferred the messed-up Edward..

After tonight, I would leave town and never come back. I couldn't put myself through the torment of seeing him with the perfect life, complete with a dog and a white picket fence. It wasn't healthy for me to live in the past anymore. I needed to move on with my life, find someone to love who would love me back.

I was disturbed from my thoughts when I heard someone shout my name. "McCarty!" I turned, and was greeted by a smiling face as he bounded toward me, drawing attention from Edward's group.

"Paul, how are you, man?" I embraced my former friend in a half hug.

"Really didn't expect to see you tonight. You should've called and we could've caught up before coming here. Maybe we could have ditched this lame ass party and had some real fun." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Ten years is the one thing we we would meet up and see who got fat, bald, pregnant, married, divorced." I counted these off on my fingers. We grinned for a moment, before the memory of the high school friend we made this promise with came rushing back.

Paul attempted to lighten the mood. "Well, I got two of those; married and divorced. You?"

I shook my head. "Nah, still looking for the right person."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Still lusting after Cullen, eh?"

I spat out my drink. "What!"

"Oh, come on. It was obvious. We all knew you wanted him, and you wouldn't say no if he'd given you the chance."

This announcement shocked me. "Was it really that obvious to everyone?"

Paul shrugged "Nah, I just knew you better than most, that's all. I've got your back, anyway." He hastily added, "Not in that way, though. I mean I'm straight, you know that, right?"

Laughing loudly, I pulled my friend in for another hug. "You're quite safe, not my type."

He looked as if he was about to say something, when the doors burst open, and in walked Isabella Swan. Lauren and her gang instantly flocked to Bella. All I could do was watch as Edward opened his arms to embrace his high school flame, placing kisses on each cheek. I wanted to throw up.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, and it pained me to realize they really did look perfect together. She caught me staring, and leaned into whisper something in Edward's ear as he stared right at me. Unable to stand it any longer, I slammed my drink down on the nearest table and made my way toward the door. Paul reached out and grabbed my arm, but I shook him off. The last thing I heard was Bella's laughter filling the room.

Making my way through the school hallways, I ended up outside my old English classroom. I needed to get far away from their childish taunts. As I walked through the door, a familiarity washed over me. It was the same, but different. I ran my fingers over the desks, memories assaulting me of our senior year. Not that he ever noticed me. I walked to the back where he sat, pulled the chair out, and took a seat. Sitting there in the dark was heaven. If I listened hard enough, I could just hear the music from the gym.

Suddenly, it felt wrong to be sitting here; I wasn't some crazy stalker. I moved to stare out of the window, my arm leaning against the frame as I gathered my thoughts.

The door creaked open, and without looking, I muttered, "Fuck off, Paul. Leave me alone, please?" The door closed, and once again I was alone. Or, so I thought.

All of a sudden I was aware of a pair of hands resting on my hips, and a body pressed against mine, causing me to jump. I tried to turn and see who it was, but they remained pressed to my back, out of sight. The mystery hands ran lightly down my thighs, before tracing their way toward my groin. Even though I had no idea who this was doing unspeakable things to my body, I let out a small groan. I felt their breath, hot and heavy, as they kissed my neck. That's when I noticed tell-tale stubble on their face. I tried to turn around to face my unknown companion, but he held me in place before whispering in my ear.

"Stay still. Trust me, you won't regret this." He placed his lips on the shell of my ear. "I promise."

My cock sprang to life as I realized who the owner of the voice and mysterious hands was. But it couldn't be. My mind had to be playing tricks on me.

"E-edward?" I stammered, hyperaware that he was palming my cock through my pants.

His response was a low, throaty chuckle as he answered. "Surprised, Emmett?"

I nodded as I groaned under his touch.

"You left so quickly, you didn't give me a chance to say hello, let alone think about saying goodbye."

He continued pressing kisses on my neck. I wound my arm back and around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Pushing back against him, I could feel how hard he was, and this only seemed to spur him on.

"God, Emmett! Can you feel what you do to me?" He pushed into me, and I couldn't hold back the burning need that escaped my throat.

"You want me, don't you? I can tell. You are aching for me to fuck you hard. After all these years, you still want me just as much as I want you."

"What? You're telling me-," I stammered.

"That I want you? I want to know what you will feel like wrapped around me as I thrust into your ass, fucking you hard while you beg for more. I'm the one you wanted, but could never have. The one that got away. Until tonight."

My body reacted to his words as they filled my mind. I wanted him so badly, and it would seem the feeling was mutual.

"Why now? Why here?" I asked.

"I... I... Shit, this is gonna come out wrong. It's so hard to explain, but I'll try." He paused for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "By the time I realized I wanted you, it was too late. You were gone.. I tried find you, but it was like you didn't want to be found. But I knew you would come home for this; there was no way you would break your promise."

I remembered that promise all too well. Our classmate, Jasper, was terminally ill. We all doubted he would make it to graduation, but he did. He made us promise that in ten years, we would have a reunion, and everyone had to attend; no excuses were acceptable. We all agreed. I mean, who could say no to someone who was dying?

The entire time Edward spoke of Jasper, his hands held me to him. I was trapped in between Edward and the window, and I was in heaven.

"What do you want?" I gasped.

My words caught in my throat as his hands roamed over my clothes, one brushing over my chest, the other across my waist, pinning me to him. I wanted him so badly, and I didn't care where we were.

The answer I got confirmed my deepest desires. "You." With that, he spun me around, pressing me against the wall. "I want you, Emmett. I always have."

All I could do was groan in response, before I looked into his eyes for the first time. Everything I saw told me he was telling the truth. His eyes were dark and hooded as he stood inches from me. I could feel his breath on my face, but I battled with my own doubts. Even if this was a one-time thing, it would be more than I'd ever dreamed of.

Deciding I should seize the moment, I moved closer to him, watching as his tongue peeked out and ran across his bottom lip. That was all I needed, and I pushed my lips onto his, kissing him for all I was worth. It was amazing. Feeling his lips on mine, I almost lose it then and there. He kissed me back, his tongue probing and dominating my mouth. Needing to breathe, I broke away to catch my breath.

"Wow," was all I could say, as I closed my eyes. They snapped open when I felt his hands pushing my jacket off my shoulders. He threw it on the desks behind us, then pulled my shirt open, exposing my chest.

"What are you doing?"

He grinned at me. "Warming you up. Though, you are far too dressed for me to do what I want, so we need to get rid of some of these pesky clothes. There is no way I can inspect the merchandise if it's covered up." Casting an admiring glance over my chest, he said, "Now, that's what I'm talking about."

Edward reached out and pressed firmly against my flesh, our eyes never breaking the heated contact. "Fuck, Emmett, you're fucking gorgeous."

The touch of his hands felt rough and needy as they made their way up to snake around my neck, pulling me back to him for another searing kiss. This time, he broke it, kissing my throat, intermingled with nips of his teeth, causing me to throw my head back.

"God, Emmett, so fucking hot," he muttered against my skin, before taking one of my nipples into his mouth, laving his tongue over and around. He bit down, and I let out a small gasp. "You like that? Hmmm, how did I know you would love a little bit of pain." He swirled his tongue back over the now sensitive flesh, biting down again while twisting my other nipple in his fingers.

He smiled against my chest before, moving to the other side and starting all over again. The sensations were ones I never thought possible. His hand reached between us, and he grabbed my erection. I bucked against him.

"Eager, aren't we?" He chuckled, and I nodded in response. "Well, I have news for you. I plan on taking my sweet time. Getting you worked right up to the brink to where you won't even remember your name, before bringing you back down. Then I'll start all over again, and again, and again. See, I've waited too long to claim you as mine, McCarty, and I intend to enjoy every second and every square inch of your body."

I swallowed deeply. "Fuck."

"That's on the agenda for this evening. Eventually, I'll fuck you, claiming your ass as mine, but first we get to have some fun. Well, I know I will." He smirked, and brought his face level with mine. "What's wrong, you suddenly gone all shy on me?"

"No, it's just, this is so weird."

"Oh, trust me, this is not weird. To be with someone you want so badly is the most natural thing in the world." He kissed me on the lips to punctuate his words. "I want you, and I always get what I want." At that moment, I was lost.

His hands settled on my hips, and before I could blink, he spun me around and pushed me up against the wall. I could feel him pressing hard against my ass. He rocked slowly back and forth, giving me a clear indication of just how turned on he was. I pushed against him, and he clawed at my body even more. My shirt was removed as my hands braced against the wall, and I couldn't move. Not that I wanted to. This already surpassed anything I could have imagined. His hands covered mine as he pressed his body flush against my back, once again kissing and biting my neck and exposed shoulder. He went from teasing nips to actually sinking his teeth into the flesh where my shoulder met my neck.

"Edward! Fuck, oh, that feels so good," I moaned.

He didn't reply, but continued to tease me. His hands made their way down my arms and to my chest again, where he teased my nipples before tracing his hands down my ribcage. They came to rest on my hips, then slid around to my belt buckle. With expert ease, he unbuckled my belt and unfastened my pants. I expected his hand to make its way inside, but no, Edward had other plans.

"You think I'm gonna just pull your pants down and fuck you, don't you?" he purred. He was, of course, right. "Is that what you want? Me to fuck you, and this to be over? I have other plans."

My body tingled with excitement, need, and curiosity. I tried to turn my head to see, but he remained out of my line of sight, so I gave into experiencing whatever he had planned.

I didn't have to wait long to find out. He slowly ran his fingers under the elastic waistband of my shorts, teasing the soft skin.

"Hmmm, someone takes care of their body, don't they? Just like I knew you would. So soft and smooth."

With those words, his hands deftly grabbed my pants and shorts, pulling both down, exposing me completely in one movement. Before I had a chance to react, his lips were on my ass cheeks.

"Your ass is just as pert as I dreamed it would be. God, I can't wait to claim it, to thrust myself into you, making you scream my name as I fill your hole over and over again, before I come long and hard. Then, we'll have go back to the party before someone notices we're missing and comes looking for us. I wish we didn't have to go back; I don't want to leave you now that I have you here with me. I'll go back, and paint on a fake smile as I try my best to enjoy the rest of the night. But know this: I would rather be here with you. Only we will know you have my scent all over you, marking you as mine. What happens here will be our secret, if you want it to be. Although, I must admit, the thought of showing them exactly what they are missing is very, very tempting."

His words were like a drug to me. This was wrong. There was no way I should be standing in a classroom at my old high school, almost naked with him, or with anyone. Yet, somehow I couldn't find it in myself to care. I wanted this. I wanted him.

His lips trailed down one ass cheek, then across the other, before taking my flesh between his teeth. I let out a groan; not of pain, but of pleasure. This man was driving me crazy.

"Edward, please?" I begged shamelessly, and fought to keep control. I was painfully hard. Now that my cock was free, it was clearly anticipating some form of action, and so far denied.

"Oh, Emmett, you need to learn patience, stamina, and control. Maybe I can teach you. It could be fun for us both."

With that, I heard him fiddling with something behind me. Cool liquid was smeared onto my ass crack, and his fingers danced around my eager hole. This was it; what I had wanted for so many years was finally happening.

He teased me with his fingers, tracing up and down the curve of my ass before easing the tip of one just inside me. I groaned at the sensation. He heard, and brought his mouth back to my ear. "You like that? Feeling my finger sliding into you? Teasing and preparing you for what you need, what you want more than anything?"

"God, yes," I muttered.

"I like it, too, Emmett. You're so tight, I need to be sure you're ready for me when I ram my cock into you. I won't take it easy. I've waited far too long for this," he whispered.

As if to bring home his point, he slipped in another finger, pumping both in a tortuously slow rhythm. I wanted to grab my own cock, to run my hands down to release some of the tension, but I couldn't. Edward made sure I was pressed close enough to the wall to prevent that from happening. He continued pushing his fingers in and out of me, never changing the speed, just the angle of his assault. Occasionally, he would twist his fingers, and it felt amazing, like he knew my body better than I did. I was dangerously on the edge, and in need of relief. He removed his fingers and stepped away. The second he broke contact with me, I needed it again. I craved the feel of him against me, inside me. Now that I knew just how good we were together, I felt so alone without his touch. I was sure if he didn't touch me again soon I would go crazy.

I turned to see where he'd gone, and found him standing a few steps away, his emerald green eyes twinkling. He'd unfastened his pants, and stood there proud and waiting for me.

To say he was beautiful was an understatement. Speechless, I watched as he rolled a condom down his erection. Once in place, I reached out and took hold of him, marvelling at his length and girth, and desperate to have him inside me.

He let out a small hiss as I stroked him, and I couldn't help but tease. "You like that, Edward? See, you're not the only one who knows a trick or two."

With that, I twisted my fingers as I pulled back. His head dropped back as he gasped. "So fucking good. Hmm, that's it. Oh, god!."

Facing me again, his eyes were heavily hooded as he spoke. "Bend over that fucking desk. Now, McCarty."

I looked to where he was pointing, and saw it was his old desk. I removed my shoes, and bent down, teasing him. Picking my pants and shorts up from the floor, I smiled at him, making my way to where he was still pointing.

"Stop being such a tease. That won't get you what you want any quicker, you know," he warned. "In fact, it might convince me to make you wait a little longer. I don't think you can take much more of that. Plus, I want to enjoy myself, and I hope you do, too."

"Oh, I intend to enjoy every last second of tonight," I replied, a smile on my face.

That was all it took. He marched over and pushed me forward onto the desk, the cool veneer hitting my chest. His knee nudged my legs further apart, and my hands grabbed the front edge. "Stay there," he commanded, even though I had no intention of going anywhere.

I could hear more rustling, and then he was behind me. His hands roamed up and down my back, before he settled closer to me. Feeling him this close was amazing. His erection pressed up against me, and I bucked back, telling him I wanted this, I needed him. Once again, he teased me with his fingers, stretching and preparing me for what was to come. He seemed every bit as eager as I. His actions were frantic, and threatened to drive me over the edge.

He muttered under his breath, "So nice and tight for me, just the way I dreamed it would be."

He had dreamed about me? I couldn't investigate this train of thought any further, as I felt the head of his cock pressing against my eager hole. I let out a deep groan when he finally pushed forward, breaching me. My entire body was on fire as slowly he encroached deeper inside me.

"Fuck! So good. Relax for me, Emmett. It will make it so much better." I did my best to relax, but feeling him inside was driving me wild. Between his groans and heavy breathing, he spoke again."Let me ride you hard. That's it. You feel so good wrapped around me like this," was what I could make out, but I was too on edge to make much sense of anything.

Every time he thrust, I felt like I was going to explode. Sex with him was amazing. Edward Cullen was balls deep into me, and we were fucking on his old desk at our high school. It really didn't get much better. I let out another deep, throaty groan of pleasure, and he paused before covering my body with his as he practically growled in my ear.

"You're liking this, huh? You're loving the fact that finally you have a real man to claim you, to fuck you so hard you'll feel it tomorrow. Every time you sit down, your ass will remind you of me, of this. You finally got what you wanted from me, and I got what I wanted from you."

He moved his mouth to my shoulder, where he placed a soft and gentle kiss. The feel of his lips, combined with the brush of his stubble - and the fact that he was buried deep inside me - was almost too much, and I whimpered. I fucking whimpered. He chuckled, before he flexed his hips once again and began to move.

My senses threatened to overload, but he showed no sign of stopping, only teasing me more with his words. "You're driving me crazy, Emmett. I can feel how much you want this. Your ass is telling me, begging for more. I could pound you all night long."

I could feel my orgasm building. It had been so hard to hold back. I wanted to savor and enjoy every single moment, every touch, every movement. I was sure he could sense how close I was to losing the tenuous grip on my control. I hoped he was close, too.

"Edward, can't hold on much longer," I groaned.

That only seemed to spur him on, as he thrust harder and deeper. The desk beneath me moved with the force, resulting in the most delicious friction on my cock..

"Hold on for me, I'm so close," he uttered between thrusts.

I writhed on the desk, but his hands held me down. He kissed my shoulder once again, then I felt the agony as his teeth sank into my was no way I could hold off any longer. My body finally gave in, and I let out a scream of both pleasure and pain as I came, my cock trapped between my body and the desk, coating both in my release. It was an experience I would never, ever forget.

He continued to thrust hard into my shaking body, as he chased his own release. "Fucking hell! Oh god, so hot! That's it, so fucking good!" he screamed, as I felt him filling the latex, the only thing separating us, before he slumped down on top of me.

Neither of us could move. Our bodies were coated in sweat as we tried to get our breath back. I wanted to freeze this moment in time; it was pure heaven.

The only sounds in the classroom were the ticking of the clock on the wall and our breathing, as we tried to recover.I couldn't say how long we remained; locked together, his cock still buried deep inside my ass. All too soon, he pushed himself upright and out of me. Instantly, I missed him and the connection we'd shared. I couldn't move. I was so tired, and also slightly sore - as he so smugly predicted.

I lay there, naked and spent. Edward seemed to have recovered himself quite quickly, and was straightening his jacket. His eyes were fixed on me.

"Well, Emmett, I must say, you really are a damn good fuck. One of the best-"

He stopped when a flash of light lit up the corridor outside. Edward stared at the door, indicating for me to stay where I was. With a smile, he stepped out into the hallway. I managed to lift myself from the desk, searching the floor for my discarded clothes.

The flashlight shone through the small pane of glass on the door, and I froze, huddled on the floor at the back of the class. The door opened, and I heard Edward trying to placate who ever it was.

"I know I shouldn't have been up here, but you know how it is. I haven't been back in years and was revisiting my old classroom, that's all. No harm done."

"You shouldn't have been up here. You didn't bring a girl up here for any funny business, did you?" the voice demanded.

I heard Edward's laugh. "No, not at all. I wouldn't dream of bringing a girl up here for any funny business. That's the last thing that crossed my mind."

I held my breath, hoping his assurance would be enough. It seemed it was as the door closed, and I heard their voices moving farther away. After locating my clothes, I dressed quickly. I debated just heading out and never looking back, but something made me want to look at him one more time, to see if he would acknowledge what happened. So, I headed back to the gym.

Walking back in, I don't know what I expected to change. Nothing had. People looked at me, then looked away. Edward was still the center of his group's universe as they all crowded around him. I walked passed them slowly to get a drink, and downed the liquid without stopping for air. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I became aware of someone standing right behind me. I didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Thirsty, are we? I've got something that would be far better in that mouth of yours than the cheap shit they're serving," he said in a low voice, so no one else could hear. He leaned around and picked up a drink from the table, brushing against me as he pulled his hand back.

Bella appeared, breaking the moment. "Edward! There you are. I wondered where you'd gone." She linked her arm through his, brushing some imaginary specks from his jacket. Then, I nearly choked on my drink. "Have you had sex?"

He laughed in surprise. "What?"

"You look like you just fucked someone seven ways from Sunday. I know that look." She dropped her voice. "Who was it? Jessica? Angela?"

Edward's response was to smile at her. "Wrong on both counts. Why would you think that, anyway? What on earth would possess me to fuck any of the needy bitches here? Trust me when I say, I haven't."

"Why don't I believe you?" she demanded. "I know you, Edward. Remember, I was one of those needy bitches at one point, but I would still love to drag you into the restroom and fuck."

He stepped closer to her, bending to whisper in her ear, with his eyes fixed onto mine. "Not gonna happen. You are still a needy bitch, Bella. That hasn't changed. I grew bored; you were never enough for me sexually. I needed more than you could give me."

I felt bad for her, but at the same time, pleased he was openly rejecting her, after fucking me senseless. He moved away with a smirk on his face.

She spat at him. "You smell of sex, Edward. Don't deny it."

Right on cue, Lauren Mallory breezed through the doors of the gym, fluffing her hair. Bella snapped. "Oh, great! You turn me down, but you fuck her? That's great, Edward, nice move."

She slapped him across the face, before storming out. He stroked his face and followed her.

All I could do was stand and watch. Paul joined me. "So you were, erm, gone. Anything interesting happen?"

I looked at him with a smile on my face. "You might say that. I walked around the old place, saw some of our old classrooms."

Paul nudged my shoulder. "Is that all? I mean, he was pretty fast to follow you out of here. I thought maybe you hooked up somewhere."

Laughing, I played my cards close to my chest. "I never kiss and tell, Paul. You should know better than to ask."

The look of shock on his face told me he knew what I was saying, without actually saying anything. While listening to a few songs, I couldn't help but glance toward the doors Edward had so quickly followed Bella out of. I needed to get out of here. It was clearly a mistake returning, even if my ass told me a different story.

I was brought back to reality by the sound of feedback from a microphone, and I turned to see Mr. Berty standing on the stage, a spotlight trained on him.

"Class of 2003, welcome back to Forks. I am pleased to see so many of you here." He paused while people clapped. "Now, the moment you have all been waiting for, the presentation of our reunion King and Queen."

All eyes followed him as he gestured to the back of the gym. In walked Bella and Edward, arm-in-arm, looking every bit like they did at our prom. To make matters worse, he kissed her. Fucking kissed her. I was going to be sick. People were whooping and cheering, not that I waited long enough to see what their reaction was.

Once again, I was out in the hallway, only this time I was walking; away from my high school crush, and my past. As I got to the doors leading into the parking lot, I heard his voice calling me. I didn't look back.

When I arrived at my hotel room, I collapsed onto the bed. My arm covered my eyes as I replayed what he had done to me, only to go back to her. How could I be so stupid? How could I be so dumb as to think he was really interested in me?

I undressed, deciding to take a much needed shower to rid myself of his smell. It was all over me, and I couldn't stand it any longer. My body still ached, and I wondered how long it would last. It was the only reminder of the night.

I felt something in my jacket pocket that wasn't there earlier. Pulling it out, I saw a hotel room key, for the same hotel I was in. Curious, I turned it over, wondering how it got there. Then, I remembered Edward brushing up against me right before the scene with Bella.

Thoughts of a shower abandoned, I needed answers as to what his deal was. I mean, going from fucking me senseless, to having Bella draped over his arm moments after slipping this room key into my pocket? Was this just sex for him? I even debated if this was just sex for me. Did I feel something for Edward beyond the elation at finally getting fucked by him? They were questions I needed answers to. There was only one way I was going to get them, and that was to see Edward.

I made my way in the elevator to the third floor, down the hall, and found myself standing outside the room matching the key. Could I do this? What if it wasn't him inside? What if the invitation wasn't meant for me?

I took a deep breath, slid the key into the lock, and opened the door with a slow push. The room was lit by a bedside lamp. Clothes looking like his were strewn on the bed. I heard the noise of the shower running, so I stepped further inside, curiosity getting the better of me. I saw a wallet on the bedside table, so I opened it. There in front of me was his driver's license, confirming what I already suspected; this was his room.

Hearing a throat being cleared behind me, I turned slowly to see him standing with a white towel wrapped around his waist, doing nothing to hide his erection.

"You came," he whispered. "I wasn't sure you would, but I hoped."

I raised my brow at him. "Why would you think such a thing? I mean, it's not like you were all over Bella not minutes after having your cock rammed up my ass, screaming my name as you came."

He took a step toward me, and I held up my hands, indicating he needed to stop.

"Emmett, you wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand? She won't let you fuck her like that? Rough and hard. Does she prefer to be treated like a lady between the sheets, so you came looking for something she won't give you? Is that what it is? Please do tell me if I'm wrong at all."

I was livid, feeling like I'd been used to fulfil some need she couldn't. "Is she here? Waiting for me to turn up so you can try and get me to help you live out some threesome fantasy?"

The look of horror on his face surprised me. He seemed genuinely shocked at the words I couldn't take back.

"Shit, you really think I would do that to you?" He turned away from me. "Well, I suppose no matter what I say, you've already made your mind up." There was a deathly silence as neither of us spoke. Edward finally broke our standoff. "You think I want anyone the way I wanted you? Having you spread over my old desk has been a fantasy of mine for longer than I care to remember."

"What about Bella? I saw you together." My voice caught as I fought to say the words, afraid of the answer.

He turned around to face me. "I never wanted her, Emmett. It was always you. Yes, we used to fuck. I thought Bella was what I wanted, that she would give me what I was missing in my life, but she was never enough for me. She wasn't you. When I fucked her, that's all it was, just an act of need. Bella never meant anything to me, and deep down she knew I was gay. After we split up, she never gave up hope it was a phase I'd grow out of. Until tonight. When you left, and I ran after you, she confronted me. I told her everything she never wanted to hear, or have to admit was true. I told her it was always you I pictured when we were in bed together." He let out a small laugh. "She didn't like hearing that, and she slapped me again." Turning his face to the side, I could see a red mark on his cheek.

"Wow, that had to hurt."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to do it to her, but she wouldn't take no for an answer." He sighed.

"I meant the slap," I explained. "You really told her about wanting me?"

"Yes. Now she, and probably our whole class, know in intimate detail how I claimed that hot, tight ass of yours while they all drank pissy beer and danced to the crappy music in the gym. I meant what I said back there, Emmett. I've dreamt about you for years; being buried deep inside you, feeling your reaction while your body convulsed as I came, filling you with me, marking you as mine. That wasn't simply fucking. It was everything I hoped it would be, and so much more."

Those eyes of his bore into mine, and I saw the lust as he observed my reaction. His words turned me on immensely. I was getting hard, my cock straining in my pants, demanding to be free. I wanted him; I had to have him. What happened at the reunion was only the beginning.

As if he could read my mind, he dropped his towel to the floor. His voice was low as he asked, "See something you like?"

My eyes raked down his body, still glistening with moisture. "Oh, yes."

I walked toward him and dropped to my knees, my eyes level with his erection. I could see the glistening of pre-come on the head, and I licked my lips in anticipation of what he would taste like.

"Good. Now show me just how fucking talented that mouth of yours is, because I got hard just knowing you got jealous tonight." He grabbed my hair, pulling my head to one side. "You will have to find a way to help me release all that sexual tension."

I rolled my eyes, and let out a groan as he released my hair. Edging forward, I licked his waiting and fully erect cock from base to tip. He moaned, and a string of expletives fell from his lips. Taking a firm hold of his hips, I turned him around and pushed so he was bent forward, positioning his arms on the bed for support.

He let out a long moan as I parted his ass cheeks, running my tongue through the crack. I couldn't help but smile to myself, knowing he wanted this, and I was more than willing to give him what he wanted. Edward pushed himself back toward me. How could I resist that ass after all these years? I pushed my mouth up against his tender flesh, my tongue darting out and circling his entrance. There was a sharp intake of breath, as he realized my intentions.

"Shit, Emmett! Oh, my fucking god, feels so good. Please, just do it!"

I continued to tease with my tongue around his opening, before parting his cheeks further and rocking back onto my heels to take in the sight before me. Sucking a finger into my mouth, I pressed up against him, and watched awestruck as his ass swallowed my digit inside him.

A low groan escaped his lips as he begged. "More, please, I need more."

I pumped in and out a couple of times, then withdrew altogether. I pressed my lips to him, allowing my tongue to caress the skin, before pressing into his opening. That felt amazing for me, so I could imagine how Edward felt. I swirled my tongue just inside him, before withdrawing and lavishing attention on a now very sensitive part of his body.

"Please stop teasing me like this. I need you, Emmett. Do I have to beg you?"

I heard the desperation as he struggled to keep himself under control. From his movements, I guessed he had one hand wrapped around his erection. That wasn't playing fair in my books. I wanted to tease his body as he had mine. Increasing the pressure with my tongue one last time, I got exactly what I wanted. He let out a small scream while bucking underneath me.

I pulled back, and before he could register what was happening, I spun him around so his cock was right in front of me, begging me to taste it. The evidence of his arousal leaked from the tip, and I swiped it away with my tongue. He let out a low hiss, and I surrounded him with my lips and moved slowly.

"Fuck, Emmett, you really do have a talented mouth," he groaned. I took him deeper, knowing my ability to deep throat would drive him wild. "Oh, shit, fucking hell, baby! That's it, right there. Hmm, keep going." I knew I was doing a good job, and he wouldn't be able to hold his orgasm back for too much longer.

He tapped me on the shoulder to warn me he was close, but I didn't care. I wanted this. I wanted him. Then, I felt him as he struggled to keep his composure. Desperate to hang on to this moment, he wasn't able to hold back his orgasm any longer. He pulsed, and I refused to remove his cock from my mouth. Every drop of precious liquid was mine, and mine alone. I swallowed all of his sweet release, holding onto his hips as he rode out, what seemed to be, a rather intense orgasm. Once I was finished, I licked him clean and stood before him.

When he opened his eyes, there was a stunned look on his face. I pressed my lips to his, knowing he would be able to taste himself. His mumbled reaction confirmed it. "Holy fuck, we taste good together."

Pushing him back onto the bed, my eyes roamed his body hungrily. "We have all night, and no one will disturb us. Now, Edward, do you intend to uphold your promise from earlier?"

He smiled. "To fuck you so hard you'll feel it tomorrow?" I nodded. "No, I intend to fuck you so hard you will be feeling it next week."

I kissed him hard, before I said against his lips, "Good, now let's get started. Checkout is at noon."

* * *

**Hosts' note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Please don't leave hints or theories about the identity of the author, or ask them to contact you—we're an anonymous contest, and this may lead to disqualification.**

**Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at DirtyTalkEdward**

**Public voting: August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013.**


End file.
